


Pick me up

by junnieboy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angry Junhui, Angst?, Drabble, Drunk Calling, Drunk Junhui, Fights, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Party, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sober Roxy Lalonde, bitterwoo, everyone is drunk except for wonwoo, is it even considered angst, not all the members are mentioned but they're all in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnieboy/pseuds/junnieboy
Summary: Wonwoo and Junhui had a fight, and it all only gets worse at Soonyoung's party.Until Junhui calles Wonwoo up, drunk and crying.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Pick me up

Wonwoo had enough reasons to not like parties, _especially_ the ones thrown by Soonyoung.

Reason number one: everyone always gets drunk. Wonwoo isn’t a heavy drinker, he’s only been drunk twice in his twenty-three years of being alive. So the fact that his twelve friends got drunk almost every other weekend, was astounding to him. He doesn’t know how they’re still alive with such damaged insides.

Reason number two: following the drunk behavior, for some reason Soonyoung always tried to kiss him. It’s not like he likes Wonwoo, Soonyoung has been dating Seokmin for almost two years now. Soonyoung just likes kisses, is how his boyfriend explains it.

Reason number three: at the end of the night, he’s always left with a _very_ drunk and sleepy Junhui. Now, he loves his longtime boyfriend to death, but dragging him to their apartment on the other side of town (which is max. ten minutes with his car, but still) is not a fun time.

Despite all of the reasons, he let his boyfriend drag him to another one of these parties. How could he not when Junhui pouted when asking? When he had those pretty shiny eyes? Wonwoo will say Junhui is very persuading, Jihoon will say he is whipped.

Maybe Wonwoo went to this party in order to make things up to Junhui, who knows. He doesn’t even know himself. They had a pretty big fight just a few days ago.

[To give you the rundown, imagine this:

A very soaked Junhui sitting on a green bench in front of his college. He forgot an umbrella and couldn’t wait inside the school since it was already closed. Since he forgot his public transportation card, he called his boyfriend to come pick it up. It was his free day off work so he supposed it was not a problem. Wonwoo had agreed, telling Junhui he would be there in fifteen minutes.

So, Junhui had waited. It had started to rain even harder, but he figured that Wonwoo would be there in a few minutes, he would have a warm shower at home and then snuggle next to him, watching a fun movie and relax.

Only that didn’t happen.

Junhui kept checking his phone, but even after thirty minutes, the other hadn’t arrived. He tried calling him, but he didn’t pick up. Not only was he annoyed, but also worried sick that something might have happened to his boyfriend. So he decided to walk home, which took about an hour. His backpack was completely drenched, and so was he, but he didn’t care. He needed to know if Wonwoo was alright, and otherwise call the alarm number.

When he finally arrived into their shared apartment, he was extremely mad, but also sort of relieved, to see Wonwoo sound asleep on the couch.

They had a huge fight after that, a lot of curses thrown around from Junhui’s part, and a lot of apologies from Wonwoo’s. Junhui had to sleep at Jeonghan’s house to not ruin all of their furniture.]

So, Wonwoo had a lot to make up. Thankfully Junhui wasn’t the type to feel angry for a long time, but things were still iffy between them.

But right now Junhui was on his way to getting batshit-crazy drunk, so Wonwoo had more things to worry about.

“Babe, do you really have to mix all of those together, is it not better to just-“ Wonwoo was cut off quickly by a finger on his mouth.

“Don’t tell me what to do. I want to drink this.” Junhui started giggling like crazy and then quickly took a sip of the concoction he created, groaning from the strong taste, but taking another sip soon after.

Wonwoo sighed from the sight, already knowing where this was going. He’ll have to clean up a lot of vomit tomorrow.

“Wonwoo, bro! Why aren’t you having fun? You look like a grump,” Seokmin slung his arm around his friend’s shoulder and smiled friendly, but he smelled of booze.

“I’m fine, Seokmin, don’t worry about me,” Wonwoo smiled back and Seokmin laughed at his friends antics, dragging him into the living room, where Soonyoung and Hansol were playing Mario Kart while drinking soju.

“Wonwoo-hyung, hi!” Leave it to Hansol to keep honorifics even while drunk. “Do you want to play, too?”

The only sober boy in the room grabbed a controller and nodded. “Sure,”

About an hour or two later, Wonwoo was still playing (winning) Mario Kart, when he heard his name.

“I can’t believe Wonwoo did that to you. I mean, he’s tired all the time, but it’s not an excuse.” That was Seungkwan’s voice.

Did Junhui tell the others what Wonwoo think he did? Did he really let the others in on their private business, while he knew Wonwoo hated that?

Of course their friends were family, they’ve known each other since childhood, so he had no problem letting the others into his deepest secrets. But with fights it was different. He didn’t like the gossip that it brought. So that Junhui is now drunkenly telling all of them how Wonwoo is the devil, supposedly, infuriated him.

“I’m gonna stop playing. Anyone else wanna go?” Thankfully Chan immediately raised his hands and took the controller.

Wonwoo stepped over to the other group, and despite keeping his pokerface, the whole group looked at him with a shocked expression, except for Junhui.

“What are you guys talking about?” He asked as calm as he could.

“Uh, nothing…” Seungcheol started, but Junhui soon cut in.

“About the way you left me in the pouring rain because you thought a nap was more important.” It was clear that Junhui was the most drunk out of the entire group, from his hiccups and unfocused gaze. If Wonwoo wasn’t annoyed, he would admit that his boyfriend looked adorable like this.

“And you had to tell everyone about this, while I already apologized?” Wonwoo was calm, _too_ calm. The entire group kept silent.

“A sorry doesn’t make everything okay.” Junhui said simply.

“What am I supposed to do then?” Wonwoo asked sincerely. The other turned to him from his seat, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and a small smile.

“Jeon Wonwoo is an idiot.”

Everyone was silent, watching the small argument go down. Either because they were smart enough not to interfere, or because it interested them. They’ve never seen Wonwoo and Junhui fight before.

In the meanwhile, Wonwoo was almost exploding from anger. First Junhui told everyone about their fight, and now he called him an idiot? Junhui knew how to push all of his buttons, and Wonwoo hated it. He was going too far.

“I’m leaving.” The boy grabbed his jacket as quickly as he could, ignoring everyone’s pleas for him to stay. Junhui just shrugged and took another shot.

“Fine by me. I know my way home by foot, after all.”

Wonwoo said nothing more as he shut the door loudly.

A few hours later, Junhui still hadn’t come home. Wonwoo wasn’t super worried, he was with all of their friends, after all. They would never let him go home alone. He trusted them enough to leave Junhui by himself and rethink his actions.

It wasn’t that Junhui didn’t have the right to not be angry. If it was the other way around, Wonwoo would also be bitter. It was the fact that Junhui did all the things he _knew_ got his boyfriend mad. Being together since they were teens, of course they knew everything about each other. They knew how to make each other mad, how to comfort one another, what the other one liked and disliked, etc.

Wonwoo smiled a little at the thought, he really did love Junhui to death, even when he was being stupid.

Suddenly his phone went off, and Wonwoo looked at the clock. _04:15 am._ Wonwoo stayed up this long thinking about the fight with Junhui? Maybe he really was whipped.

He picked up his phone, and to his surprise, it was his stupid boyfriend who was calling him. Wonwoo honestly thought he would sleep at Soonyoung’s house. Why was he calling him?

He picked up after a few rings.

“Junhui, what is it?” He asked in monotone.

_“W-Wonwoo, please come get me. I’m o-out alone and it started raining. I’m sorry for being so s-stupid, please just come pick me up, please, I’m begging you,”_

“Calm down, Junhui, why aren’t you at Soonyoung’s?”

There were a few hiccups on the other line. _“I sneaked out.”_

“You what?”

_“I sneaked out. Everyone was playing a video game and I d-didn’t feel good so I sneaked out. I wanted to think.”_

“Junnie, you can think in the car. Please don’t walk out alone again at night, okay? Promise me.”

_“I promise.”_

“Okay, now send me your location so I can pick you up.”

_“Really? You will? I thought you were mad… Uh, okay, I’ll send it to you. Thank you, babe.”_

Wonwoo smiled at the nickname. “See you soon,” and he hung up.

He immediately put on his shoes and went to the location Junhui had sent him.

Junhui looked up in shock when he saw the car arrive. Wonwoo rolled the window down and gestured to the passenger seat. “Hey, sexy thang, get in,”

Junhui smiled at the silly joke, even though it was covered up with a hiccup. He stepped in quickly. If Wonwoo noticed that the seat got drenched with rain water, he didn’t speak on it.

The car ride was silent. Usually it wasn’t awkward between them, but with the many unspoken words, this time it felt suffocating. Junhui started playing with his fingers out of nervousness, and Wonwoo decided to put the radio a little bit louder to cover up the deafening silence.

When they arrived home, Wonwoo immediately took care of Junhui. He took his clothes off and led the other to the bathroom when he was done. When Junhui started his shower, Wonwoo lay a towel on the sink and waited for him to finish.

Junhui came back to his boyfriend sitting on their couch, watching a random night-program on the television. The older smiled in endearment. Wonwoo couldn’t sleep well alone.

“You arrived really quickly,” He said to break the ice.

Wonwoo turned around. “What do you mean?”

“To where I was. You came really quickly.”

“I practically ran out of the house, that’s how worried I was.” Wonwoo chuckled a bit despite the situation.

“I’m sorry,” Junhui started. “I shouldn’t have shared our fight with the others, and I definitely shouldn’t have called you an idiot. I just did it because I knew it was going to piss you off, which is even worse. I was just drunk and didn’t think clearly.”

The alleged idiot walked to Junhui and kissed his forehead, so softly that Junhui wondered if it really happened.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I made you mad, too. I guess we’re even now.” He pulled the other in for a hug. Junhui hugged back tightly, crying in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I never want to fight like this again.”

“Let’s work better on our communication, yeah? I’ll promise to answer your calls and you’ll promise to tell me when you’re mad about something.” Wonwoo suggested.

“I promise.”

“I promise, too. And I love you, okay?” Wonwoo kissed the other’s cheek. He smiled so softly at his boyfriend, that it made him blush furiously and look away. Wonwoo chuckled softly.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This isn't proofread so I apologize for any mistakes. I also wrote this in like an hour, so if this sucks, forget this happened. LOL. If you liked it please leave kudos and comments, thank you!


End file.
